Love at Long Last
by LittleMoonPie
Summary: Turned against her will and forced to fight to live, a sweet girl Violeta becomes Rouge as she navigates her new life in a vampire army. Set nearly a year after she is turned, our heroin finds love and peace after fighting all of her life in one manner or another. The peace doesn't last long, but with Felix by her side, Rouge will prevail, even at the cost of her own soul. Felix/oc


Rouge/ Felix smut fanfic

Chapter 1- Rouge

Freedom was everything to me. The feeling of running free, of being untied from the restraints of modern society was almost orgasmic in the intensity.

Trees streamed by me as I sprinted through the forest. The crisp scent of pine and sap filled my senses. A faint wisp of bear musk made me breathe deeper, and run faster. It was breeding season, and I wouldn't mind getting in a good scrap with a burly brown bear. Briefly my thoughts flicked back to the fall, I had fought more than my fair share of adversaries in my time with my masters. I wasn't their best fighter, but I was quite squirrel-y and hard to get a hold of, so I lasted longer than they thought I would. The night of the big battle I had made a swift exit when the battle was at its height, and had just kept running north. After almost a year of running I was finally beginning to relax.

Reaching the top of the barren summit, I took a deep breath of the crisp clean air. There was hardly a better view than that form the top of a mountain. I chuckled softly and crouched down, slowly digging a finger into the granite slab I stood on. Slowly, carefully, I engraved my initials into the rock face. VD. I couldn't stop the smirk that graced my face, I loved leaving little markers for the land to remember me by.

Lifting my head once more, I looked over the landscape, burning it into my memory. The smell of salt made me whip my head to the side. I had not realized I was so close to the ocean.

"Hell yes." I hissed to myself, excitement coursing through my body. Crouching low, I felt a rumbling laugh fill my chest. A cry of exhilaration left my lips as I launched myself off of the mountain top. Wind roared in my ears as I fell.

"Wooohoooo!" I screamed as I neared the ground. Doing a quick flip, I set myself up for a perfect landing. Legs slightly bent to take the brunt of the impact, I let my arms arch out like wings, I briefly wished I was flying. As my feet hit the ground I slid my right foot out to the side while simultaneously plowing my right fist into the ground to create a larger shock-wave. I watched intently as the ground broke beneath me. Cracks spread out from my three point stance, which in turn created large fissures deep in the soil. As the dust settled around me I couldn't help but laugh. My arm was elbow deep in the broken Earth. My left foot was buried nearly up to my calf, while my right leg was nearly parallel to the ground, and nearly touched it as my hips had dropped low into a half sumo squat. Hunched over as I was, I hadn't realized that I had gained an audience until I heard a throat clear.

Fear made my heart plummet as ice ran through my body. I snapped my head up as I looked at the vampires standing before me. Almost forty feet of space and a few well spaced out pine trees were all that was between myself and the five mysterious vamps. Three males, two lean blonds and one burly brunette stepped forward as the two females, one tall blonde and one shorter brunette stared at me, curiosity burning in their eyes.

I yanked my arm out of the soil as I pulled my right leg underneath myself and I pulled my left foot out of the ground, nearly toppling myself as I scrambled to get up. A quick breath in made me realize that I had not been breathing. Their scents streamed into my lungs as I got my bearings. The fear that had momentarily paralyzed me made my head swim, and the need to flee made me want to scream.

The younger blond male that was covered in bite marks slowly lifted a hand, and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I was staring at him, mouth open in shock as he slowly took another step forward. Although the feeling of fear was gone, my mind was still reeling, I would _not_ be calm.

Barring my teeth I slid into a crouch. I had encountered vamps like this one, the freaks of the supernatural world, they were usually the ones in charge. I would not be made into a slave again, I would fight to the death to stay free. Lowering my head the smallest amount a warning growl slipped from between my teeth. My eyes blazed with hardly contained hatred and fear. The calm persisted and I felt the band of crazy being wound tighter in my mind. I was going to snap.

As if he could feel my rage the blond male took a quick step back, rejoining his clan as the older male inched in front of the small female beside him.

"Please, we mean you no harm," his voice was low, his butterscotch eyes imploring me to stop as he moved farther in front of the woman, "this was a bit of a surprise to us as well."

My brow furrowed in confusion, _'What the heck?'_ I couldn't comprehend what he wanted. Wasn't he and his clan going to attack me? That was what always happened, what was different about these weird vamps? _'Maybe their eye?'_ I mussed as I cut my warning growl short. I narrowed my eyes, not trusting these odd gold eyed vamps. I wrinkled my nose as I caught the scent of animal waft off of them. _'Were they hunting animals? Eww.'_ I hissed in my mind. They really were weird.

Slowly standing, I eyed the group. Crossing my arms over my chest I cleared my throat.

"Say your peace, and let us be done with this." My tone was a bit harsher than intended, but my voice was still as beautiful as a song birds call.

A range of emotions passed over their faces, from shocked and almost upset to an easy going smirk from the muscle clad brunette, these vamps were something else. I had never seen vamps act like this before. So at ease and unafraid of those around them, and they stood together in a loose line, obviously not very concerned with their own safety as I had gone out of attack mode, and was "_no longer" _an immediate threat to them.

"Well that was a bit rude." The big brunette male half smirked at me as he wrapped his arms around the tall shapely blonde girl by his side. "I'm Emmett, just in case you were wondering." He smiled down at the girl in his arms and squeezed her arm, encouraging her to speak.

"Rosalie," she said through a scowl. Even mildly pissed she was stunningly beautiful.

"My name is Carlise, and this is my mate Esme, it is nice to meet you." The blond male smiled warmly at me, his mate mirroring his smile, the small brunette looked kind, like a warm teddy bear.

I balked at my own thoughts. _'What the heck brain?'_

"Jasper." Was all the last male said as he stared intently at me. This one was a fighter, he was covered in enough scars to attest to that, or he was a masochist. I raised an eyebrow at him, I trusted him the least.

"Do you have a name dear?" the female, Esme, asked. She had taken her mates hand and smiled softly at me.

I paused, did I want to tell them? A name was a powerful thing after all, and I had no need for these strangers to know mine.

"Rouge." Was all I said as I continued to look at them. Now that my brain had been given a chance to calm down, I could really take a moment to look them over. They were very well dressed, wearing what seemed to be only designer clothes. Their fashion choices gave me pause, I was wearing ill fitted clothes I had found on an old fashioned clothes line. The pants were too big. And the shirt to small. Both were heavily ripped. My poor bra was thread barren, and nearly at the end of its life now. My feet flexed as I curled my toes into the soil beneath me. I had not worn shoes in almost six months now. They became too annoying to keep wearing, so I had ditched them somewhere in Oklahoma.

The tall blonde, Rosalie, snorted, and her mate pursed his lips as he looked down at her. "Hey." was all he said as he looked back at me and winked. That made blonde-y glare at me and I couldn't help but smirk as I swallowed down a laugh.

"Touchy much?" I egged her on as I narrowed my eyes.

Suddenly a feeling of warmth and contentedness washed over me and my eyes snapped to the scared blond.

"I swear to whatever God is listening, if you do that one more time I will rip your head from your shoulders and roast your eyeballs like marshmallow over your burning body." My eyes blazed with furry as I took a calculated step towards him, nearly sinking into a crouch as he did the same.

A harsh whistle snapped the both of us out our glaring contest. A tiny girl, more like a pixie dropped from the canopy above us, landing gracefully beside the scared man. She took his hand and smiled at me. I straightened up once again as two more vampires stopped beside her. _'What the crap, where are they coming from?'_ I nearly growled out loud at the thought of even more vamps coming out of the woods around us. I was seriously regretting deciding to take a swim. If I had kept going north like I had planned, I wouldn't be so hopelessly trapped now.

"Hi, I'm Alice, we are going to be great friends." The tiny pixie said; her smile was huge, she looked between myself and Jasper, who she was practically pulling towards me.

"Hang on Alice, you're going to scare her off. I apologies, she can get a bit ahead of herself sometimes. My name is Edward," The new bronze haired male gave me a tight lipped smile, "and this is my wife, Bella." The skinny brunette at his side looked at me with interest, and half smiled as our eyes locked. All in all this was one odd grouping of immortals. Smelling of animals, with gold eyes and easy smiles, they were the single strangest group I had ever encountered. Not that I had encountered many at all, but still, these ones were just plain weird.

"Oh, it gets weirder, don't worry." Edward chuckled as he looked at his clan.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I looked at him. _'A mind reader? What the crap is this group? Next thing you know there is going to be a freaking fortune teller snuggling with a black cat while ogling magic balls.'_

Edward smirked and shook his head, "Close, but not quite. Alice can see the future, but not how your thinking, it's more like looking through water, and getting a vague impression, no magic balls needed." At that several of his cohorts chuckled and looked at the tiny girl with fond smiles. Miss Barbie still looked a bit stuck up, but even she looked like she was about to smile.

"We would like to invite you to our home, if you would like." This came from the blond man Carlise as he smiled down at his mate before looking back at me. He was very inviting, all of them save for the two blonds were in fact. My eyes moved over them as a whole and I felt myself shutting down as my fear once again took hold of my body.

Turning on my heel I leaped into the trees, making a quick get away. Only the mind reader was able to keep up with me as I sprinted through the trees. He nearly matched me branch for branch, only lagging back as the trees became more packed together. I was easily able to slip through the more tightly packed branches, but he had to drop to the ground. His clan was following behind, close enough to help him if needed, but far enough away to not put too much pressure on me. The way they fanned out behind us, I could feel them begin to herd me. A snarl ripped from my throat as I leaped over a wide river. Landing in a tuck I sprang to my feet again. I ignored the calls to have me stop that chorused out of them almost simultaneously.

Howls filled the air as I continued to run for my life. The fear was becoming almost unbearable now. My vision was turning black around the edges as I sprinted with everything I had. Tears filled my eyes as the stress pushed me to the breaking point. I had been so wrapped up in my own mind that I hadn't realized that Edward was practically running next to me. Suddenly he lunged at me, I ducked down just in time to evade his grasp. Pushing harder I managed to get the tiniest bit ahead of him before he tried to grab me and finally managed to tackled me. We hit the ground hard, tumbling over one another before slamming head-long into a tree.

My vision was filled with black now, my eyes wide and panicked, I could not see anything. Going off of instinct alone, I began to struggle. Biting deep into Edwards arm I wrenched myself free from his grasp, pushing onto my feet I twirled out of another's reach. Life a leaf blowing through the wind, I moved silently as I ducked and weaved, evading the quick hands of the rest of the clan.

Suddenly I froze. I was unaware of the vampire behind me as he grabbed my arms and pulled them tight behind my back. Heartbeats filled my ears, and my vision slowly came back to me. Low growls greeted my ears as nearly two dozen wolves were surrounding myself and the vamps around me. Most of them were nearly the size of an average horse, but a few were a tad smaller. They growled and snapped their teeth at me, their aggression surprising me, as it was so contained. My eyes slid over them, taking into account, size, age, and gender. Only one of them was female, she was sleek and a light sandy grayish color, and only a tad smaller than the boys. Two massive male wolves were at the center of the circling pack, one jet black and the other a deep russet brown color. They were standing side by side, as their ears twitched, and heads moved, it looked as if they were having a conversation with someone.

I was so out of it I didn't even realize I was being spoken to. It felt like my mind had been short circuited. I honestly had no idea what to think, and therefore had no idea what to do. A hand waved in front of my face as I stared slack jawed at the wolves. I blinked and shook my head slowly, trying to clear my head. I couldn't remember how I got here. Pulling on my arms I tried to struggle out of Jasper's grip. His hands were like a vise-clamp though, I wouldn't be going anywhere unless I wanted to go there arm-less.

"The pack wants her off their land. If we take her in, they won't kill her." Someone spoke to my right as my brain were starting to work again.

_'Ugh, this hasn't happened in so long. . . it feels like my head is pounding. . . Why can't I just be normal?' _Were the only thoughts running in an endless loop in my mind. I let my head fall forward. It was going to take a few minutes for my brain to catch up to my body, and there was no use trying to fight the inevitable. I hated being a freak.

Jasper continued to hold me upright as my knees nearly buckled underneath me. There were surprised murmurs all around me, some louder and more convincingly worried than others. I did my best to ignore them all. The wolves had fallen silent, but their pounding hearts and loud breathing still filled my ears.

Slowly I lifted my head to look at the mind reader.

_'If you are going to kill me, just do it, get this over with. I can not take this any longer.' _Tears filled my eyes as I begged him with my thoughts. I hated indecision, it was one of the most frustrating things in the world. If I was going to die, I would rather have it be done sooner, rather than later.

Edward lifts a hand, silencing those around him.

"I have heard what all of you have to say. Majority rule favors bringing, Rouge," he paused momentarily as he gave me an odd look, "with us. We can show her a better way, if you agree to our terms that is." Edward spoke quietly, keeping his voice low and monotone.

I swallowed thickly, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"What are your terms?" My voice came out as a whisper as I dropped my head again, staring at the soil beneath my bare feet.

Moving into my peripherals, Edward began. "We do not hunt humans. We live off of, what we like to call, a vegetarian diet. We only hunt animals. We live among humans, and go to school to blend in, and I know you wont believe me, but we are a family. You only know the death and destruction of the newborn armies, like Jasper, you left when you could. Alice saw you coming. We came back to Forks to find you, there are people here that mean a great deal to us. We do what we have to to protect our own."

"Is that it? I don't mean to be rude, but my head is pounding. And just so you know, I haven't killed a human in more than eight months. I was a trained phlebotomist, and worked in a hospital before I was so rudely turned into a vampire. The humans we had to feed from were the most revolting humans to exist. Rats were preferable to how polluted their blood was. Sickly and filled to the brim with drugs," I shake my head and scoff, "no thank you. I much prefer a bag of fresh blood to a nice juicy neck. It is much cleaner as well, there is no mess to clean up doing it my way." I very nearly sneered at the bronze haired vamp.

The wolves had gone silent and stopped moving as I spoke, the vamps as well seemed impressed, at least a little.

"Looks like Bellas super control isn't so rare after all." Emmett laughed as he threw an arm around his mate. I couldn't help but scowl at him, I hated not being in on an inside jokes, no matter how stupid they were.

"What do you use to extract blood?" Carlise stepped forward, motioning Jasper to let me go. Once my arms were released I stretched them out, there had been no discomfort at being held in such an odd position, but it was a reflexive motion. I slipped my hand into the top of my shirt and down into my bra, grabbing the little butterfly needle I held it out to Carlise.

"I have another dozen or so of them in my backpack, and everything else I need to get a bag of blood. Which is somewhere," I gestured back to the east, "back there."

"Amazing. If you wouldn't mind coming back with us to our home, I would like to talk to you about your technique. I have never met another vampire who has come up with something such as this, especially a newborn." He smiles at me and looks truly interested, but he pauses and looks to the wolf pack as they begin to move around again.

"They don't like it Carlise. She crossed into their land. They don't trust that what she says is true." Edward purses his lips as he relays the wolves words.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the wolves. _'Sentient monsters, good to know.' _My eyes slid over them, they were certainly built for speed, and looked quite intimidating. Their jaws though were the most threatening part about them. Their teeth were the size of large steak knives, and they were made to rip and tear. If there was going to be any chance to make it out of this alive, I was going to have to do what they said. I had to bite back a growl at the thought of losing my freedom again. It was just my luck though, the second I feel things are going good, they turn to shit before my eyes.

Edward suddenly spins to face the pixie Alice. She had gone still, and was staring out into nothing. After several seconds of her being zoned out, she looks to her family, frustration clear on her face.

"Aro is sending Dimitri and Felix to check on us. He thinks it has been long enough, and wants to see how Nessie has matured." She looks a bit distraught as she moves closer to her mate. Jasper gives me a sour look.

"What do we do with her. The Volturi will not take kindly to us harboring a newborn." I balked at his words and tone.

"Let me go, I have done nothing wrong," the snarl that leaves my lips makes everyone tense up. My eyes blaze with furry and my vision begins to cloud once again as my anxiety skyrocketed.

"If we let you go, they will hunt you down, your scent is all over our territory." Carlise spoke calmly, trying in vain to diffuse the situation.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I looked up at Edward, he had come to my side as the wolves moved closer to me.

"No, you don't, not if you want the wolves to leave you be." He looked almost sympathetic as he laid a hand on my back, urging me forward. The second he touched me I leapt forward, nearly hitting a tree.

My eyes were wide as I struggled to calm my ragged breathing. "Do not, touch me!" I practically shouted the words as my audience looked taken aback by my outburst. The wolves growled lowly as I had broken out of their circle. I bared my teeth and snarled right back. The two biggest wolves came forward while the other three began to circle around me. With my back to a tree and all my escape routes blocked my both vampires and werewolves, I only have one way to get away.

_'To hell with this,'_ I whispered in my mind.

Launching myself into the trees I once again ran. Shouts of dismay filled the air behind me as the vamps tried to keep up. Howls filled the air again as I sprinted through the trees. The smell of salt was heavy in the air as I got ever closer to the ocean. Not bothering to look behind myself I suddenly changed course. The sound of a huge collision behind me made me smile. _'Idiots.'_ I thought as I continued to navigate through the trees. Seeing a break in the trees before me I scaled the tree I was in. Making it to the top I launched myself forwards out of its thick branches.

Reaching out I grabbed a second branch and used the momentum from my free fall to flip myself through the air and into the branches of yet another tree. Strinting from branch to branch I saw a massive cliff before me. Taking into account the wolves below me, and the ever increasing number of vampires and werewolves converging on me, I felt the immense pressure and fear sending me into a frenzy. Running from branch to branch I took a leap of faith and jumped out of the tree I was in. Soaring through the air, I landed in a tuck on the cliff face about sixty feet from the edge. Rolling to my feet I sprinted to the edge before launching myself over it.

I felt the tug as my shirt was grabbed and torn behind me. Twisting in the air I snarled at Edward as he tried to grab me. Tucking my legs feet up to my chest I pressed my feet into Edwards chest. With a quick shove I tossed him off of me, losing my shirt in the process. Twisting in the air again I stretched my arms out in front of my head. As I entered the water I arched myself into a perfect dive as I began to swim away, my life still hanging by a thread.

I didn't notice the cold water or the lack of light as I continued to swim for my life. The water muffled all the sounds around me, and I couldn't use my other senses to see if I had anyone on my tail.

I began to count as I swam to pass the time and stave off boredom. When I reached one thousand rather slow Mississippi's I let myself float for a moment. Moving a hand over my face to cup my mouth, I blew out a small air bubble. The bubble floated up to the bottom of my hand by my chin. Orienting myself so that the bubble moved up to the top of my hand I tilted my head up and began to swim up.

I was surprised how long it took me to begin to see light in the water. With one last push I breached the surface of the water. Letting out the breath I had been holding, I took a deep breath in, the smell of salt was so strong I nearly began to cough. Shaking my head I turned in a circle, treading water to keep my head above the water.

There was absolutely nothing in every direction. I sighed in frustration and tilted my head up. There was no moon tonight, and as I had never used the stars to navigate before, I was completely screwed. I groaned and slapped the surface of the water, grumbling to myself.

"Well I might as well make the most or this garbage situation." I mussed to myself. Humming softly, I started to sing as I floated on my back.

Song after song, I passed the night by, and as the sun began to climb into the eastern sky, a huge smile broke out on my face.

A giddy laugh bubbled up in my chest.

"I'm going to Russia!" I exclaimed happily as I turned in the water and began to swim once more with the sun at my feet. It took almost a week to cross the Pacific Ocean, and by the time I saw land in the distance my throat was burning. I was famished, and was looking forward to my next meal with great excitement.

Walking out of the rolling waves and onto the moon bathed beach I smiled. I wasn't sure just where I was, but I was incredibly excited at the prospect of exploring this strange new land. Light from a bustling city had drawn my focus as I swam up the coast. I had exited the freezing water about a mile from the edge of the City. In desperate need for new clothes I pushed the discomfort from my burning throat down. I couldn't go hunting in a bra and pants, that was just tacky.

Slipping through a few rows of dark houses I found what I was looking for. A long maxi skirt and a cute crop top were hanging on a clothesline. I eyed a few other clothing items, but decided against them. The skirt and top would be tight enough as it was. There was no way the other clothes would fit. Grabbing the outfit I ran into a small patch of woods and striped out of my waterlogged pants and bra.

Sliding the skirt on, it settled high on my waist, and fell to my ankles. The two slits down the side showed off my shapely legs beautifully and it hugged my butt like a second skin. Pulling the spaghetti strap crop top on, I couldn't help but admire the way it hugged my breasts. As they were a full D cup it was a snug fit, and they made the fabric stretch quite nicely.

Running my hands over my hips I admired my siluet in the moonlight. 'Damn I look good.' I hadn't felt this good about myself in so long, from before I was even a vampire. Even all these months later, I was still too scared to look in a mirror, fearing that I wouldn't have liked the changes that were made.

"Well I suppose it's time to eat, now, shall I be eating in, or out?" A sly grin slid over my face as I began to hunt. Opening up my senses, I let the sounds and smells around me fill my every thought.

Snapping my head to the side I found my target. He didn't have the best scent, but I would enjoy killing him at least. Sprinting through back allies and vaulting over a rather crappy car I slid to a stop behind a foul smelling bar.

Sloppy wet sounds filled my ears, and the smell of blood and sweat filled my nose. The couple in question was on the ground of the ally. Only one person was moving though, just as I had thought. The girl was not dead, but was heavily drugged. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of alcohol rolled of the man and woman.

Lunging forward I grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him off the unconscious girl. A gurgling scream passed his lips as I threw him across the alley. Hearing the crack of his skull on the wall made me smile. I let my head fall to the side as I crossed my left arm under my breasts and cupped my cheek with my right hand. Sighing happily, I was about to finish him off when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

Spinning around on my right foot I slid into a crouch as a soft growl fell from my lips as two men dropped down from the clubs roof. They looked around the alley and seemed rather interested in my choice of entertainment. The lager male smiled broadly at me as he moved to the back of the alley, he winked flirtatiously as I shifted my weight to the side to better keep them both in my line of sight.

"If you wouldn't mind," I hissed, "I was about to end this miserable excuse of a man's life."

"By all means, please continue, we would be happy to wait." The large male chuckled as he spoke. He seemed quite happy to just look at me, his eyes sliding over my body, resting on my large breasts before trying to get a peek at my ass.

I scowled and stood, crossing my arms over my chest to try and maintain some semblance of modesty as he undressed me with his eyes.

"Don't mind Felix, he is harmless." My eyes darted to the smaller man, he was easy to smile but was much better mannered. He was walking to the girls side at a slow human pace. Kneeling down beside her he fixed her skirt and rolled her on her side to face the wall.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Felix suddenly chuckled. I swallowed hard as I bit back a harsh remark. Fear began to creep up on my as I began to realize that they were cutting off any escape I may have made.. Listening intently, I heard no other vampires around us. Two against one was still not a fair fight.

I froze as Felix shifted, his necklace catching the light of the moon. _'Damn me for not noticing earlier! This is what I get for not looking at the details!'_ Felix's smile got even bigger as he began to advance on me. I stepped back quickly, not wanting to get any nearer to these men than I had to.

"I have done nothing wrong." Was all I could stutter out as I felt the grimy brick wall touch my exposed back.

"Perhaps not, but the Cullens seemed quite upset with your actions, but then again, I really don't care about the Cullens," he purred as he began to advance on me. "I'm much more interested in you." Felix stopped just a few feet from me, lifting one of his giant hands he reached out to me, lightly brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "So beautiful." He murmured as he cupped my face in his hand.

Fear had frozen me in place. My stomach was in my throat, and my brain had fled my body the second he touched me. Fire sprang up from his touch as warm tendrils of heat swirled from my face and into my core. A soft whimper made him stop and drop his hand.

"I apologize belle, I forget myself." Felix took a step back and then bowed to me. Taking my hand he placed a soft and lingering kiss on the back of it as he stared deep into my eyes; his eyes were utterly hypnotic, the attraction I was beginning to feel for him increased ten fold. I stepped forward slowly and left out a soft breath as I struggled to understand why I was not scared of this man. Breathing in I nearly moaned out loud, his scent was amazing, so deep and masculine. He smelled like a burning campfire, pine needles and bourbon. It was absolutely heavenly.

My eyes slid shut as I breathed even deeper as I tried my hardest to commit his scent to memory. I wasn't sure what it was about this man, but I felt no fear as I opened my eyes and looked into his burning gaze.

"Why am I not scared of you?" He looked surprised as the statement, but a soft smile softened his features.

"I have a theory about that, but I don't wish to frighten you. Feed," he says as steps to the side and waves to the man dying on the ground, "then we will talk sweet girl."

I was momentarily confused as I looked at the injured man before us. "Oh, I wasn't going to drink his blood if that's what you were thinking." A small bubbling laugh left my lips as I shook my head. "He was raping this girl, so I was going to kill him. His blood is filthy, I have no desire to put it in my body." I scrunched up my face at the thought of drinking his blood.

"You are quite the picky eater." Felix chuckled as he moved to stand beside me. I tilted my head back and couldn't stop the smile that crossed my lips. I didn't know what it was about this man. but it felt like we had known each other for our entire lives. Felix smiled down at me with a soft smile, lost as I was in his gaze I hadn't noticed the other man as he walked up to us.

"If you don't mind finishing up, the sun will be rising soon."

I leapt into the air and latched onto the wall for dear life as he spoke, my eyes wide as fear filled me instantly. My body was trembling as I stared down at him and Felix. They looked at one another before Felix reached up to me.

"Come down pet, Dimitri will not hurt you." Felix laid a hand on my ankle wrapping his fingers loosely around it, and as much as I wanted to shake him off, I didn't want to. Heat once again began to run through me. After being so alone for so long, and abhorring the feel of another's skin on mine, this was a very welcome, although unexpected development. I turned my head back to face the brick, focusing on the details for a moment I struggled to calm my racing mind. A few things made themselves known as I thought.

'_I am not scared of Felix, which I don't understand. But I don't think he would hurt me without just cause. His friend scared the carp out of me yes, but I wasn't paying attention, so that was my fault. Can I trust them? Most likely not, but I really didn't have a choice now. They are the "police" after all.'_ I sighed as looked back down at the men.

"Okay." I whispered softly. Felix chuckles as I release the brick and climb down. Plucking me off the wall he holds me for a moment before setting me on the ground. I wanted to blush so badly, I was so embarrassed.

"_Ragazza dolce*_, please look at me." Slipping a finger under my chin Felix lifts my face to look at his. My eyes are blown wide when I see how close we are. His breath fanned over my face and I froze, not in fear, but because the flame of arousal that had just been simmering under the surface of my skin suddenly ignited. A raging inferno filled my body as I became lost once again in Felix's eyes. Wetness pooled in my core and threatened to spill from my body as I was trapped in his eyes. I closed my eyes and leaned forward before I realized what I was doing. Feeling the soft but firm press of his lips on mine, a gentle purr filled my chest.

Feliz slid his arms around me as our kiss deepened. Sliding his tongue over the seam of my lips I happily parted them for him. His scent was intoxicating as I fell into our embrace. Every thought slipped out of my mind as our tongues began to move together. The feel of Felix's hands moving down my back made me arch into him, pressing my breasts out, I nearly begged him to touch them. Cupping my ass with his huge hands he gently kneaded the firm globes before lifting me into his arms. Slipping my arms around his neck I held on for dear life as Felix pressed my back into the brick wall behind me. Wrapping my legs around his waist I was in heaven. His hands stoked the fire inside of me as he moved his fingers over my thighs. A deep growl filled his chest as he pulled away from me. Possessiveness shone bright in his eyes as he held me against his toned body. "Mine." Was all he had to say as he moved to kiss down my neck. Stopping at the junction between my neck and shoulder he kissed the exposed skin. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I arched against him.

"I am yours," I whispered into his hair as I felt his teeth run over my skin, "please," I begged shamelessly as I ground myself against his body, "make me yours."

Pain sliced threw my body as I felt Felix bite into my neck. A silent scream left my lips as my body clenched. As he pulled his teeth from my neck waves of pleasure wracked my body as I whimpered softly and clung to Felix. I felt like I was positively glowing as Felix kissed my neck one last time before he pressed his lips to mine once more in a soft kiss. Pulling back slightly he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I will never part from you, ragazza dolce, you are my life now." His voice was thick with emotion and a solemn vow sealed his words in my heart. Pressing myself closer to him I buried my face into his shoulder. The silence between us was soft and light in its intensity as Felix rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly into his chest as he set me on the ground. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, confused by what had happened, but happy at the same time. I didn't have to be alone anymore.

Lost as we were in our own little world, we didn't realize Dimitri had disposed of the man's body, and was waiting rather impatiently for us to finish by the mouth of the alley.

"Come _piccolo,* _The sun will rise soon." Taking my hand in his, Felix smiled down at me. My hair was disheveled, and my skirt had ridden up on my waist, but it was easy to ignore those things as my body was humming with energy as we joined Dimitri.

Tightening my grip on his hand I smiled up at Felix, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I hope you will be happy sweet girl." His smile was as bright as the sun as we ran through the streets of town. Pulling me into his embrace as we stopped in front of a rather luxurious hotel Felis brought my hand to his lips. Placing a soft kiss on it he wrapped his arm other arm tightly around me as we walked into the hotel. I continued to look almost dreamily up at Felix as we walked through the lobby.

I was unaffected by the smell of the humans around up as my sole focus was on Felix. He smiled down at me and I sighed happily. I knew I was acting like a lovesick puppy, but I couldn't get over the warm feeling that had settled in my chest. For the first time in my life, it was easy to breath. I felt no fear as I stood in Felix's shadow. For the first time I was content and happy to be right were I was.

Italian to English translation (from Google translate):

_Ragazza dolce- sweet girl_

_Piccolo- little one_

_Written on Google Docs_

_Word count-7,086_

_Pages-16_

_Font- Arial_

_Size- 12_


End file.
